familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Walkers of SW VA
This is a summary of events for various Walkers present in SW VA (primiarily Washington Co) between 1771 and 1800 The events are derived from specific primary records obtained by various researchers. This timeline was compiled by Jerry Brimberry, 26 August 2006. Year Tax, Marriage, Survey, and Other Records of Walker and Allied Families Found in Washington Co., VA: 1771-1799 (Compiled by Jerry Brimberry) 1771 • Wigton John Walker III settles on Sinking Creek near the Sink. 1773 • William Walker settles on Laurel Fork of the North Fork of the Holston near Brushy Mountain. 1775 • John Walker settles on the Middle Fork of the Holston River. 1776 • Joshua Walker (b. 15 Feb 1757, Loudoun Co., VA - d. 16 Jan 1840, Hawkins Co., TN) & John Walker privates Cherokee Expedition - Washington Co. 1778 • John Walker IV is appointed administrator of his brother Wigton Samuel Walker's estate. • John Walker IV is appointed executor of his father Wigton John Walker III's will. 1780 • Battle of Kings Mountain Soldiers included John Walker, William Walker, Thomas Woolsey; Capt.’s Andrew Cowan, William Cowan, James Thompson, Aaron Lewis; Major Evan Shelby; Col. Wm. Campbell 1781 • John Walker IV receives 300-acre grant on Sinking Creek near the Sink settled in 1771. • John Walker IV appears on the Washington Co. tax list. • John Walker receives 400 acres on the Middle Fork of the Holston settled in 1775. 1782 • John Walker receives 150 acres & 195 acres on the Middle Fork of the Holston. • William Walker receives 400 acres on Laurel Fork of N. Holston settled in 1773. • John Walker, taxpayer Capt. Barnett’s precinct (near Andrew Cowan & Patrick Porter). • (torn—Robert?) Walker, taxpayer Capt. Barnett’s precinct (near Andrew Cowan & Patrick Porter). • William Walker taxpayer Capt. Robert Campbell’s precinct (clustered with Humphrey Baker, Abraham Leferver, Jacob Henninger, Col. William Russell, Aaron Lewis, Conrad Carlock, Capt. James Thompson, et al associated with Bakers Creek). • Joseph Meek, Sr. purchases Big Spring tract next to Col. Evan Shelby & Capt. James Thompson on the Middle Fork of the Holston between Glade Spring & Chilhowie. 1785 • Matthias Brymberry moves to Washington Co., VA from Orange Co., NC; assigns property to John McCall on Bakers Creek near a spur of Walker Mountain. • William Walker taxpayer David Ward’s district 1786 • William Walker receives 355 acres on Laurel Fork of the North Holston River on Jan. 2. • William Walker receives 186 acres on Laurel Fork of the North Holston River on Jan. 3. • Joshua Walker marries Elizabeth Bunde at St. Clair’s Bottom, wed by Baptist minister Thomas Woolsey 1787 • Robert Walker taxpayer list A lower county • Brumberry Matthias taxpayer list B upper county; 2 males 16-21 (resided Bakers Creek) • Joseph Meek taxpayer list B upper county; 1 male 16-2 (resided Bakers Creek) • Nicholas Reagan taxpayer list B upper county (resided Clinchburg) • Peter Stalcup taxpayer list B upper county (resided St. Clair’s Bottom) • Thomas Woolsey taxpayer list B upper county (resided St. Clair’s Bottom) • William Walker taxpayer list B upper county (resided Laurel Fork), 1 male 16-21 • John Walker, Jr. taxpayer list B upper county; 1 male 16-21 1789 • Robert Walker receives 110 acres in Rich Valley on the North Fork of the Holston River. • Inventory of merchant Thomas Stuart’s estate lists William Walker, Peter Brymberry & James Hendricks and many others as owing money on account. 1790 • Peter Brymberry (1768-1830) of Bakers Creek vicinity marries Dicey Walker (1771-1823), wed by Methodist Rev. Nicholas Reagan of Clinchburg. • James Meek (1774-1835) of Bakers Creek vicinity marries Spicy Walker (1776-1821), wed by Methodist Rev. Nicholas Reagan of Clinchburg. • William Walker dies “winter of 1790”; son John marries Hester Cawood (dau. of Stephen Cawood & Esther Berry of Keywood); William Walker’s daughter Nancy marries William Golloher; both couples wed by Methodist minister Nicholas Reagan 1790-1792. • Robert Walker appears as the only Walker on the 1790 tax rolls of Washington Co. • Thomas Berry, husband of Elizabeth Walker, appears on 1790 tax rolls with Berry/Weir kin. 1792 • John Walker marries Susanna Pitcher, wed by Lutheran minister Jacob Zink near Wynsdale, lower Washington Co. Pitchers lived in Rust Hollow near Robert Walker. • Margaret Walker marries John Pitcher, wed by Lutheran minister Jacob Zink near Wynsdale. 1793 • Isiah Walker (1771-1834) marries Betsy Murphey (1775-1847), wed by Methodist minister Barnabas McHenry whose parents lived in the Saltville area. 1795 • Elizabeth Walker (widow of William of Laurel Fork) marries John Crank, wed by Presbyterian minister Edward Crawford of Ebbing Spring near Kilmachroan and Old Glade Spring. • Robert Walker and wife Elizabeth sell 100 acres on the North Fork of the Holston in lower Rich Valley. Neighbors included John Shutters, John Davis and Mathias Andis. 1799 • William Walker (son of William & Elizabeth of Laurel Fork) marries Annie Hill, wed by Methodist minister Nicholas Reagan. Category:Families of Virginia